The Princess and the Mercenary
by RanulfsGirl245
Summary: Lyndsay wants to help in the war between Simbodia and Daein, but no one will let her. She then goes undercover as Emily Lana and joins a small group of mercenaries. The Greil Mercenaries. RR
1. Emily Lana?

The Princess and the Mercenary

Lyndsay: Oh, yeah! I'm in another story! Sweet!Me: Ok, we do not own any song, game, or : Well, in this story, I go undercover as a mercenary for the Greil Mercenaries. This is also a one-shot between me and Ike! Enjoy the story!**

"Lyndsay, explain to me again why you want to become a mercenary?" My best friend, Fluer asked me. I sighed and sat on my bed.

"Well, there is a couple reasons why. One reason is I want to be closer to Soren. You know, my brother? Another reason is I want to help fight in the Simbodian and Daein war. Just because I'm a princess, doesn't mean I'm weak." I told her. She nodded and sat in one of my chairs. "That's a good reason. Well, I'm going to go call Karin and let here know your on your way." She tells me. "Ok." I tell her as she leaves the room. I go over to my closet and pulled out my suitcase. I grabbed my battle outfit: A white with a light blue border halter dress, white leggings, and a pair of light blue ballet flats, and put it in the suitcase. I also grabbed my white battle armor and put it in, along with my sword, me spell book, my cape, and my crown. I zipped up my suitcase and put it on my bed. I went back to my closet and pulled put a pair of white skinnies, a white and light blue shirt with a white cardigan. I also grabbed my light blue combat boots. I took off my puffy white dress and replaced with my normal clothes. Once I put my white hair in a ponytail, Fluer walked in. "Alright, Karin is preparing for your arrival." She told me. She also handed me a long black robe. "What's this for?" I asked. "To disguise yourself. We don't want to getting caught by the guards or any of the Simbodians." She giggled. That was true. I put the black robe on and put the hood over my face. Fluer grabbed my suitcase and we headed downstairs. We got down the long corridor and climbed down the never ending flight of stairs. We got down and made a beeline to the horse stable. Luckily, we got the stable without being spotted. I went over to my horse and saddled her up. "Are you sure your going to be okay going alone?" She asked as I mounted Snowflake. "I'm positive. You can tag along with me until we get to Crimea." I told her. She nodded and mounted her horse. Her horse was white with a rainbow colored mane and tail. I think her name was Sherbet. My trusted servant, Ether, opened the stable doors. We trotted out of the doors slowly and galloped slowly through town. Simbodia has been very quiet and calm ever since war broke out. I guess everyone is just waiting for that big attack. Once we got on the trail that led down the Forbidden Mountains, I reared my horse and took off. I could hear Fluer's behind me, trying to catch up with me. It took about a half an hour to get down the mountains and get on the trail to Crimea. Hopefully, when we get there, Karin and her sister, Elincia, aren't fighting. It seems every time we go and visit the both of them, they are also fighting about some nonsense. "Do you know what name you will be using?" Fluer asked me, as we got in a gentle pace. "What do you mean?" I asked, a little confused. "They are going to know that you're the princess of Simbodia if you say that your name is Lyndsay Tennaka. What other name do you have in mind?" She asked me. I sighed. I haven't really planned that. "Emily Lana." I told her. It wasn't that bad of a name. It was really catchy. "Perfect. We have a name. I guess you can keep your hair color. Almost al of the Simbodians have white hair." Just then, my phone went off. I answered it quickly. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey, it's Soren." He greeted me.

"Hey, Soren! What's up?" I asked. "Are you on your way to the camp yet?" He asked, in a sorta hushed tone. "Yes I am. Why are you whispering?" I asked. "I'm hiding from Boyd and Ike. I was supposed to spar with them this morning and I never showed up. Mist told me their looking for me and not too happy." He told me. I giggled. "Oh, Soren. What will they do without you?" I told him. He hmphed a little bit. "Yeah, yeah. Well, I'll be waiting for you. Love you." He told me. "Love you too." I then hung up. "What did he want?" Fluer asked, a little annoyed. "He wanted to make sure I was on my way." I told her. We walked in silence for a while before I saw a familiar face. "Fluer, look! Isn't that Cherry?" I asked as I pointed to a girl, picking berries from a bush. The girl had long brown hair and peach colored skin. She was wearing a green sundress with pinkish red trimming. She seemed to notice us because she smiled and waved at us. I waved back and galloped over to her. "Hey, Lyndsay and Fluer! What are you guys doing all the way out here?" Cherry asked. "We're on our way to Crimea." I told her. "For what?" She pushed. "Lyndsay wants to be a mercenary so I am guiding her to the Greil Mercenaries camp." I softly whacked her in the back of the head. She flinched. "Sorry." She apologized. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the war going on with Simbodia and Daein, would it?" Cherry asked, eyeing me. "Of course it does. I can just sit here and watch my country being torn apart. I am going to help, even if it kills me." I told her. She sighed. "Well, I can't stop you, but I can wish you good luck. Keep me informed about everything." We waved goodbye and we were on our way again. About half an hour later, we could see the top of the Crimean castle. We reared our horses and galloped fast towards the gate. When we reached the gate, I put my hood down and the guards immediately led us in. Crimean looked as if it had been burned down. There were barely any buildings standing. There was trash and ash in the air. I dismounted my horse and walked up to the castle.

"Karin!" I yelled at the doors. I heard scrambling from inside and saw the door open. Karin stepped out and smiled at us. "Hey, Lyndsay." She greeted me. "Karin, what happened here?" Fluer asked. "Daein solders marched past here and burned down the town. It's terrible. Lyndsay, what will your mercenary name be?" She asked. "Emily Lana." I told her. She took out her cell phone and dialed in a number. "Hey, Ike. It's me." She told him. There was slight muffling.

"I wanted to tell you about the new person that is joining your group." There was a little bit more muffling. "Her name is Emily Lana." She told him. "Yes, she is a girl." Karin rolled her eyes and I giggled slightly. "Alright, she's on her way." She told him. "Love you too." And then she hung up. Karin sighed and looked at me. "Their preparing for your arrival. Just, be careful around Ike. Ever since father died, he has been very touchy around new recruits. Mist is trying to help him out, but nothing seems to work. See if you can break him." She told me. "I'll try, Karin. Thank you for helping me out." I gave her a hug and went down the staircase. I got to Fluer and the horses and mounted Snowflake. We trotted out of Crimea and went on a trail that split two ways: One way to the forest and the other one to Simbodia. We got on different trails and faced each other."Good luck out there, Lyndsay. Call me and check in with everyone." She waved goodbye and galloped toward the mountains. I turned around and entered the forest. The darkness soon swallowed me up within the denseness of the trees. Snowflake started to stir a little bit, but I was able to keep her steady. "It's ok, Snowflake. No ones here. How far are we from camp?" I asked her.

"Not that far. We're about 15 minutes away. I swear someone is watching us. More than one person." Snowflake told me. I petted her snout and picked up my pace. I stopped and took my sword out of my suitcase. I could here whispering coming from the trees. I jumped off of Snowflake and held my sword to my side. "Show yourselves, cowards!" I yelled at the trees. I heard someone draw back a bow. I quickly turned around and caught an arrow. I smirked to myself. I tried to see within the trees, but all I could see was darkness. Then, out stepped about twenty Daein solders. The leader made it to the front and snickered at me. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" He boomed. I jumped back slightly and clutched my sword. "Who are you?" I sneered. He walked closer and removed his helmet. He had a silver mess of hair with striking green eyes. He had this toothy grin that made my skin crawl. "I am Matha, commander of the Daein army." He told me. "And who are you? Well, I actually already know that." He told me. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. "You are the princess of Simbodia. Lyndsay Tennaka." He sneered. "You have me confused. My name is Emily Lana." I told them. He and the rest of the army bellowed with laughter. "You really think I would believe that nonsense. Daein solders!" The solders drew their weapons: lances, javelins, axes, swords, and spell books. I turned around and nodded for Snowflake to run off and find the camp. She reared her head and jumped past the solders. "Go get that horse!" Matha yelled as he pointed to Snowflake, who was close to disappearing. 10 of the solders took of after Snowflake. I wasn't worried. I knew that she would be okay. "Are you ready to fight, princess?" Matha asked, his voice dripping with acid. I got into my battle stance and prepared myself."Bring it on."Mist POV** I wonder when the new girl is getting here. Ike told me she would have been here by now. The sun was just setting and all of the Greil Mercenaries were waiting outside for Emily to show up. "This is ridiculous. She should've been here by now." Shinon exclaimed, a little annoyed. "Have a little more patience, Shinon." Boyd told him. Shinon hmphed and went back to polishing his bow. "Maybe she got attacked by Daein solders." I told them, a little worried. "Nonsense, Mist. We haven't fought the Daein solders in about a week. Maybe they know not to mess with us anymore." Gatrie told me. I sighed and shook my head. I then heard in a distance, a horse galloping. There was also some yelling around the lines of 'Get that horse'. "Daein solders!" I exclaimed. Everyone was on their feet in a matter of seconds.

"You had to jinx us, huh Gatrie?" Tatiana told him. Gatrie blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. A white horse busted through the trees and started neighing and whining terribly. I ran up and gently pet it's snout. Once she calmed down, I grabbed her reigns and brought her over to one of the tents. Then, about ten Daein solders came tumbling out of the woods. "Greil Mercenaries! Heads up, we got trouble." Brother and the rest of them got out their weapons and got into their battle stance."We don't have time to deal with you mercenaries. We are just here for the horse." The one in front told them."What's so important about a horse?" Oscar asked them."That's the horse of the pr-" He was soon cut off by and arrow to the heart. Everyone jumped back and got ready to fight. Arrows started flying everywhere, hitting every singled one of them. All of the Daein solders hit the ground with a thud. They was a long silence. Then, the horse started moving towards the forest where the arrows came from. The horse neighed quietly and out stepped a girl. She looked about a year older than me. She had white hair, that had little splots of blood, she wore a white and light blue shirt and white cardigan and white jeans, which also had little spots of blood. She was panting heavily as she leaned against the horse. "Good work, Snowflake." She croaked. "Who are you?" Boyd asked her. "Who cares! Can't you see she is hurt?" I yelled at him. I ran by her side and put an arm around my shoulder. "My name is Emily Lana." She told me, softly. "Ike, this is the new girl." I told him. They all withdrew their weapons and ran over to me. Ike picked her up, bridal style and carried her to his tent. Ike and I went into his tent and he laid Emily on his cot. Lyndsay POV** I was totally wiped out. I could barely tell where I was. When my vision started to come back into view, I could make out a tall, blue-haired guy and a brown-haired girl. The guy had spiky blue hair and wore a traditional blood red and blue tunic, gold breast armor, and a green sash tied around his head. "Mist, go get some water." I heard the guy say. I then heard scurrying and then silent. I felt his hand feel my cheek and my forehead. I opened my eyes a little more and I could see him smiling. "Emily, can you hear me?" He asked, softy. I nodded my head gently. "My name is Ike Greil, commander of the Greil mercenaries." He introduced. I slowly starting sitting up, with his hand on my back to support me. "Your Karin's brother?" I asked, a little shocked. The only about the both of them that looked the same was their eyes. They had the same color. That dark sapphire blue. "Yeah. A little shocked?" He chuckled. I nodded. "Well, a little. You guys barely look alike" I told him. "We get that a lot." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at me. He had one of those smiles that makes to melt inside, and that's what it was doing. "I'll introduce you to everyone later. As soon as you get your strength back." He got up and started out of the tent. "Oh and welcome to the Greil Mercenaries." He told me. "Wait, does that mean I'm in?" I asked. He chuckled deeply. "I think killing 20 Daein solders should make you worthy of joining." "Ike?" I asked as he was halfway out of the tent. "Yeah?" "May I speak to Soren?"


	2. Stay Behind

The Princess and the Mercenary

Lyndsay: Another chapter every- hey, wait a minute! I thought this was supposed to be a one-shot?

Me: ^^; On with the next chapter!

Chapter 2

** "Lyndsay, your so reckless." Soren scolded me, as I crossed my arms.

"It's not my fault, Soren. I didn't know I was going to be jumped by Daein solders." I defended. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"If you want to be here, you need to be more cautious. Understood?"

"Understood." I muttered. Once he left the tent, I quickly changed into my battle outfit. I was just putting on my ballet flats when Mist came in.

"Hey, Emily! Ike would like to see you." She told me. I slipped on my flats and left the tent. I was know sharing a tent with Mist and Rolf. I haven't even met him yet. I looked around for Ike, but I couldn't see him.

"He's at the field, sparring with Boyd." Mist giggled. I wonder why she giggled.

"Where's the field at?" I asked.

"I'll show you the way." She grabbed me hand and pulled me out of camp. We took a left and I could already hear metal clashing. When we got a little farther in, I could see two figures, sparring.

"Why does Ike need?" I asked Mist.

"I don't know. All he said was for me to come get you and bring you here." She told me. We emerged from the thick trees and stood on the field. The field was covered in so many beautiful flowers. The wind blowing across the land was so calming and relaxing. We stood there for a few minutes, before Boyd happened to spot us. He pushed Ike away and jogged toward us.

"Hey, Emily. Hey, Mist." He greeted.

"Hey, Boyd." I greeted back.

"Did you get your ass kicked again, Boyd?" Mist giggled. Boyd blushed and glared at Mist.

"Shut up, Mist!" He yelled at her. While they were both going at it, I walked over to Ike, who was smiling at me.

"Mist said you needed me." I told him, as I smiled slightly.

"For 2 reasons. One of the reasons is I wanted to tell you that you wont be going with us tonight to the Daein capital." He told me. My heart sunk down to hell.

"What do you mean? Why do I have to stay back?" I asked him. He sighed and shook his head.

"It wasn't really my decision. Soren came up to me and requested for you to stay here and keep an eye on Mist and Rolf. Trust me, I would have let you go if I made the decision. But, Soren seemed really worried about you, so I gave him what he wanted." He explained to me.

"I hate Soren." I muttered. He chuckled deeply.

"So what was the other reason you wanted me out here, commander?" I asked him.

"To spar with you." He told me as he gave me one of those signature smiles. My mouth dropped a little bit.

"But.. Wait.. Huh?" I babbled.

"I want to see what kind of skills you have." He told me. He got directly across from me and drew out his blade. I shook my head and drew mine. Hopefully, I am able to beat him. I am going to kill Soren.

"Are you ready, Lyndsay?" He asked me.

"Ready when you are." I smirked. He then started charging after me and I front flipped over him. I landed on one knee and got back to my feet. I quickly turned around and was able to block his next blow. I tried to push him back, but I failed. He was able to knock me back, but I didn't lose my balance. I charged after him, but he blocked. I tried and tried again, but he kept blocking my attack. I got knocked back again. I put my hand up and chanted a spell. I heard some strong footsteps coming toward us. Out of the forest came an ice Wyvern. He roared and charged after Ike. Ike had a look of fear and jumped away from him.

"Wyvern! Enough." I yelled. He backed away and disappeared in a pile of snow. I smiled and crossed my arms in victory.

"So, what does this tell you about me?" I ask him. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"It tells me that I should never piss you off." I nodded and smiled.

"Damn straight." He smiled at me and we started walking back to camp.

"So, who won?" Boyd asked, as we made it back to camp.

"No one really won, Boyd." Ike told him.

"I won." I told him, with a smirk.

"Wow, Ike. Got your ass handed my a girl, huh?" Boyd joked. Ike glared at him through the corner of his eye.

"You know, Boyd. You can stay here instead of going into enemy territory tonight." Ike smirked at him.

"Don't play like that, Greil." Boyd muttered and walked away.

"Hey, Emily?" He asked, just as I was about to go search for Soren.

"Yes, commander?" I asked.

"Why did you want to become a mercenary?" Uh-oh. I wasn't planned on this question. I thought of something.

"My family wouldn't let me help in the war against Simbodia and Daein and the only way I could help was by becoming a mercenary." I told him, quickly. He nodded slightly.

"You know, there is something…. Odd about you." He told me. I hitched my breath.

"Oh, yeah?" I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah. I just don't know what." He told me. Before I could say anything else, he disappeared into one of the tents. I turned on my heels and went off to search for Soren. Wasn't hard. I found him lounging in his tent, with a book in his lap.

"Soren!" I exclaimed. His head snapped up and looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Why would you tell Ike that I can't help out tonight?" I asked him, a little irritated.

"It's your first day, Lyndsay. You can risk getting hurt." He told me.

"I know how to fight, Soren. I am not THAT worthless." I told him. He closed his book and stood up.

"You need to train." He told me. He left the tent with me trailing behind.

"Quit treating me like I'm 5 years old!" I yelled after him. He soon disappeared into the dining tent.

"Argh!" I cried out in frustration. Just then, Titania galloped her horse over to me.

"Emily, can you please go to the flower field and get Mist and Rolf for me? Ike would like to have a meeting with everyone." She asked me.

"Sure, Titania." I turned around and went on the trail that led to the flower field.


	3. The truth slips out

The Princess and the Mercenary

Lyndsay: Well, here is another chapter.

Me: Aww, Lyndsay. Where's your enthusiasm?

Lyndsay: I lost it in chapter 2. Coolkitty1997 does not own anything mentioned in this story. Enjoy! 3

Chapter 3

I sighed to myself as I scaled through the dense forest. I can't believe I was out here in the black of night with no light source whatsoever. I was able to reach the field. I could hear Rolf and Mist talking about something so I ducked behind a bush. I could barely make out what they were saying.

"I don't know, Mist. What if Emily gets mad at us if we accuse her of something like that?" I could hear Rolf say.

"Well, if she gets mad, then we know it's true. Don't be such a baby, Rolf. If she is the princess of Simbodia, then we can help her out more." I gasped slightly. They knew. Ccrrrrapp. I had a feeling they would find out.

"That's true. We can ask her tonight." Rolf said. I decided to come out of hiding.

"Hey guys." I greeted them. They nearly jumped out of their skin.

"Oh, hey Emily! What's up?" Mist asked, innocently.

"Commander would like to have a word with everyone." I told them, sweetly. They both got up and made a beeline to camp. I followed after them. When I arrived back to camp, everyone was sitting around a fire. I sat down between Shinon and Boyd, who were both glaring at each other for some odd reason. Ike started to talk about the battle plan, but I wasn't really paying attention. If Mist and Rolf do know who I am, it's all over. They could tell Ike and Ike would tell the castle board. Believe me, that's the last thing I want right know. I'm already in enough trouble as it is. The last time I had a little 'talk' with the board was about a month ago. I didn't know that a dragon would do so much damage. I didn't want to get sent back. Maybe I can beg Mist and Rolf not to tell anyone about it. My mind slowly drifted back in reality as I heard someone call my name.

"Emily? Emily, are you there?" Someone asked, as they waved a hand in my face. My eyes shot all the way open and looked around. Everyone was staring at me. I blushed and put my head down in embarrassment.

"Heh, sorry." I apologized.

"All you have to do, Emily, is keep an eye on the camp and Mist and Rolf. There will most likely not be any attacks." Ike explained to me.

"Yes, sir." I responded. After the meeting was dismissed, the Greil Mercenaries headed out, toward Daein capital. That just left Mist, Rolf, and me. The three of us were left in an awkward silence.

"Emily, can we ask you something?" Mist finally asked. I smiled and looked at her.

"Yes, Mist. It's true. I am truly the princess of Simbodia." Mist and Rolf's mouths dropped.

"Really? Oh, my." Mist babbled.

"Your actually Princess Lyndsay? The Princess Lyndsay that can shape-shift into any animal?" Rolf asked, excited.

"Well, it's actually only a dragon and a wolf." I corrected. He blushed and looked down.

"I though I would never meet a real princess. How did you know we were going to ask you that?" Mist asked.

"I overheard you and Rolf in the field. It's fine, though. You can't tell Ike or anybody about who I really am." I told them.

"Yes, your majesty." They said in unison. I giggled.

"No need to be formal. Just call me Lyndsay. Unless were around the others." They smiled at me.

"Lyndsay, how come you can turn into those kinds of animals?" Rolf asked, curious.

"Well, my great-great-grandfather on my father's side was a laguz. He was half wolf and half man. This type of gene skips a generation, so my grandfather and I are both half laguz. My mother is a goddess show she can be any animal she wants. She made me half dragon because I was destined to be a strong and noble leader. Practically, I am full blooded laguz. I just have human characteristics." I explained to them. They stared at me in amazement.

"Do you have any siblings?" Mist asked.

"Yes I do. Soren and Roy Tennaka." I told them.

"You mean, Soren is your brother? No wonder he is always worried about you. I just thought he had a crush on you like every other guy here at camp." Rolf told me, muttering the last part.

"What do you mean by that, Rolf?" I asked, confused.

"Good job, Rolf." Mist muttered.

"Well, I overheard Shinon, Gatrie, Boyd, and Oscar talking about you when you were out in the field with Ike. They all were saying something along the lines of 'I saw her first, so I got dibs' or something like that." Rolf explained to me. I blushed about 30 shades of red.

"They are all really cute, but I don't like them in that way. I like someone else." I told them. I covered my mouth when I just realized what I said. I don't like anybody, do I? Of course not, no.

"Who, Lyndsay? Is it a prince?" Mist asked.

"No, it's no one. I was just thinking." I told them.

"Is it Ike?" Rolf asked. My blush was starting to return.

"Why would you say Ike?" I asked.

"Well, Ike seems a lot more interactive now then he has bee since father died four months ago. He never sparred, he never talked to anyone, unless he was giving orders, and he barely ate. Now, he is actually talking and sparring with Boyd again. Everyone is a little dazed my it. We think it might have something to do with you." Mist explained to me.

"Really? Karin told me about him Ike being a in anti-social. I just didn't know it was this bad." I told them.

"Yeah." Mist sighed.

"Hey, Lyndsay? Can you show us your shape shifting powers?" Rolf asked, as he jumped up and down.

"Of course. First, are there anymore questions?" I asked.

"Have you ever been to Galeia?" Mist asked.

"Sometimes. That's wear my father's side of the family lives. I usually visit occasionally. I mostly go there to visit my childhood friend, Ranulf." I tell them.

"You know Ranulf?" Rolf cried. I was slightly confused.

"Yes. Ranulf and I have been friends for a really long time. Why?" I ask.

"Ranulf is the leader of the Galeia forces. We see him practically all the time. We basically joined forces with him." Mist tells me.

"Hmm, that's quite a coincidence. Now, should I show a little demonstration of my shape shifting abilities?" I asked them.

"I still have more questions." Mist told me.

"How about tomorrow we both hang out and I will answer all of your questions to the best of my ability." I told her as I put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright." I smiled and stood up.

"Which one do you both want to see first?" I asked.

Dragon!" They both cried. I chuckled and nodded.

"Alright." I closed my eyes and concentrated my power. In one quick motion, I was on all fours and I was now a average size dragon. I had light blue tough skin, symbols all over my body, wings on either side of my body, and striking blue eyes. They both looked at me in amazement.

"Can you talk?" Rolf asked.

"Of course I can. I normally don't talk for just anybody, but you guys are exceptions." I giggled. Rolf ran over and hugged my body.

"You're so pretty, Lyndsay. Can you give us a ride?" Rolf asked. I shook my head.

"We have to stay here and watch the camp. We will tomorrow." I turned back into my human self and smiled.

"I will also show you my wolf side tomorrow. Remember, no one knows a thing about this. Not even Soren or Roy. So, you cant tell them. Ok?" I asked them.

"Yes, mam!" They said in unison. I giggled.

"You guys are very sweet. Thank you." I told them. They nodded ad hugged me.

"Good night, Princess Lyndsay!" They said in unison.

"Good night, darlings." They both skipped to their tents and disappeared inside.

I was about to head to my tent when I heard a twig snap and muffling following.

"Who's there?" I called. Nothing.

"I know someone's there." I said as I crossed my arms. I saw a dark silhouette. I ran and jumped on top of him. He toppled over and I was left straddling him. I had his arms pinned back. The moonlight shone on his face and gave me the identity of this man.

"Ranulf?" I asked, shocked.

"Hey, Lyndsay. What's up?"


	4. Ranulf?

The Princess and the Mercenary

Lyndsay: I thought you said you were taking a break from this story.

Me: Shut up, Lyndsay. I do not own any Fire Emblem character mentioned. Only Lyndsay and more people I make up along the way.

Chapter 4

What the hell is Ranulf doing here? I haven't seen him in about eight months. Then, I start talking about him and he appears? Yeah right.

"Lyndsay, can you get off of me?" He asked. I realized I was still sitting on him. I got up and brushed of my dress and helped him up.

"Ranulf, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked, as I crossed my arms.

"I also come out here to check on Mist and Rolf. No one told me they hired a nanny to replace me." Ranulf snickered. I blushed.

"I am not a nanny." I told him as I pointed a finger at him.

"Sure your not." He rolled his eyes. I slapped him in the back of his head. His hat flew off in the process.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, as he picked up his hat.

"For calling me a nanny." I told him. He then punched me slightly in the arm. I smirked and grabbed his blue tail, that was flailing around, and gave it a good yank. He yelped in pain.

"Come on. Really? The tail? You always do that. Even when we were kids." He whined. I giggled.

"Of course. It's your only weakness when your human. He grumbled something I couldn't make out.

"So why are you really here?" He asked.

"To help out in the Simbodia-Daein war." I told him.

"Why would you want to help out? Your only a girl." He told me.

"Hey, your talking to the girl that kicked your ass when we were kids." I jabbed a finger in his face. He chuckled and tried to bite my finger. I retrieved it quickly. Then, I heard Mist and Rolf scream. I whirled around to see them running toward us.

"What's wrong, Mist?" I asked, as she ran behind my back.

"Daein soldiers! We heard them marching this way." She told me.

"Why would they be coming here? I thought the mercenaries were in the capital." Ranulf said.

"If it's the same person I ran into at the forest earlier, then he isn't looking for the mercenaries." I growled as the Daein soldiers came out of the forest. There were about thirty of them.

"Mist, Rolf. Run to the field and hide there until I come and get you." I told them sternly. They nodded and took off into the forest.

"Well, we meet again, Princess Lyndsay." Matha told me, his voice wrapped around with fake niceness.

"The Greil Mercenaries aren't here, Matha." I told him.

"What makes you think were here for them. We are here for you." He told me. My face and heart fell.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ranulf demanded.

"Lyndsay is destined to marry King Ashnards son, Sileve. Why do you think Simbodia and Daein are at war?" He sneered. I felt like punching this guy in the nose.

"Enough talking. Either come with us or prepare to fight." Matha told me as he drew his battle axe.

"Fight." I responded. I turned into my beast form and growled dangerously at him. I looked over at Ranulf, who was also in his beast form. We both lunged at the soldiers and started slashing, cutting, biting, and killing the soldiers.

About a half an hour later, there were only about 6 Daein soldiers, plus Matha. He looked pissed off. They were all badly wounded, as were we. They looked as if they were ready to admit defeat.

"You might have won the battle, but you haven't won the war." He told me as he and his men disappeared in the forest. We both went back in our human forms and fell on our knees.

"Man, that was brutal." I told him.

"Tell me about it." I looked at my body and saw at least a million little cuts and gashes. I stood up and walked to the forest, with Ranulf close behind.

"Hey, if the mercenaries knew that the commander of the troops wasn't there, wouldn't the head back here?" Ranulf asked me.

"You know, I never thought of that." I told him. I felt more comfortable in my beast form, so I switched back. I smiled to myself and broke into a run. Ranulf was also in his beast form and he was running at my side. We stopped at the edge of the field and listened in to make sure Ike and all of them weren't there. When I didn't hear anything, I stepped out of the forest and on the clearing. I looked around for Mist and Rolf. I howled slightly and they both stepped out from behind a bush. I walked over next to them.

"Is this your wolf form, Lyndsay?" Rolf asked as he petted my fur. I purred slightly at the touch. I signaled them to get on my back and they looked really excited. Rolf got on me and Mist got on Ranulf. We both took off toward camp. I could feel Rolf tensing up slightly on how fast I was going. I stopped on the outskirts on camp and heard loud talking. Mostly an argument. Rolf got off of me and I turned back to human. I stepped out of the forest, with Mist, Rolf, and Ranulf at my sides. They stopped talking and looked at me.

"Where the hell did you guys come from?" Boyd asked, a little shocked.

"The clearing." Mist told him.

"Why were you at the clearing?" Ike asked, obviously not happy.

"I had to get Mist and Rolf. We were attacked by Daein soldiers." I told them. All of their mouths dropped.

"You were? Was the commander with them?" Tatania asked me. I nodded slowly.

"Then they must be after Mist or Rolf. You know, to use them as hostage." She told us. I was outraged.

"Now, hold on. What makes you think that their here for them?" I asked them, a little upset.

"It makes sense. They know were on to them and they want to make us surrender." Oscar told me.

"What about me? They could be here for me! I mean, I am the damn pr-" I was cut off when someone clamped their hand over my mouth. I was still yelling words, that I soon regretted and glad Ranulf covered my mouth. Once I stopped yelling, Ranulf removed his hand and glared at me. I glared at him right back.

"Your what?" Gatrie asked. I went red with embarassment. Luckily, Mist jumped in to the rescue.

"She's the primary source here at camp. If anyone should be getting kidnapped, it should be her." Mist told them. It wasn't the best lie in the world, but at least they bought it.

"Well, tomorrow we make another trip to the capital. This time, everyone is coming with. Including Mist and Rolf. They can hide in the Crimean castle with Karin." Ike told everyone. Everyone agreed and we all went to our tents. I collapsed on my cot and started to drift to sleep. Well, I was until I heard my tent flaps open. I opened one eye, and I saw Soren.

"Oh man, Soren. I am really not in the mood for a fight right now." I groaned.

"Lyndsay, you need to be more cautious about what you say. You're going to blow both of our covers. And I have something to tell you." He told me. I sat up and eyed him.

"You finally got a girlfriend!" I cried. I dodged a rock, that whizzed past my head.

"No, you idiot. We found someone on the trail." He told me. He then led me to a tent and lying on the bed was a huge surprise to me.

"Roy?"


	5. OMG! It's Roy!

The Princess and the Mercenary

Me: Yay! Another story everyone!Lyndsay: Yeah, : What's wrong, Lyndsay?Lyndsay: Roys 5

*** I can't believe Roy was here. He was wearing his usual red and dark blue tunic, with his blue chest armor. His hair a little redder from the blood. "Where did you guys find him?" I asked, as I turned to Soren. "Just outside of Daein. We were leaving when we spotted him on top of a pile of dead bodies." Soren told me, not taking his eyes off of Roy. I looked at Roy and put a hand to his forehead. He wasn't that warm. "We need to get him out of here." I told Soren. "Where are we going to take him?" Soren asked, as he glanced up at me. "We can take him to Crimea. They can treat him there." I argued. "He can stay here." Soren whispered. "He is going to die, Soren. He is our brother. We need to help him." I shot at him. "I don't want him to die, but I don't want to transport him. He is fine here. Mist can take care of him." Soren spat at me. "Meanie."Mist POV*

* I was kind of worried about Soren and Lyndsay. They have been in the medical tent for a while. I rocked back and forth on the log I was sitting on. "What's wrong, Mist?" Ike asked me. My head snapped up and smiled at him. "Nothing. I'm fine." I babbled. Rolf sat next to me and smiled at me. "Mist, what is really wrong?" He whispered, just enough for the both of us to hear. "Lyndsay and Soren have been in the tent for a while now. Do you think they have a connection with that one boy?" I whispered back. Rolf shrugged. "It could be their brother. You never know. We can ask later, if you want." I nodded. "Rolf, what do you think that Daein commander was talking about earlier? About Lyndsay having to marry King Ashnards son? Do you think she'll do it?" I whispered. "I don't think so. She is stronger than any other female fighter I have ever seen, even Tatania." Rolf snickered. "That's a surprise." I giggled. I guess we were giggling louder than I thought. "What are you two laughing at?" Oscar asked us. We both went red and looked down. "Nothing. It's an insider." Rolf told them. "It seems you guys know something we don't." Shinon pushed. "No, we don't know anything." I lied. That was a bad move, because Ike always knows when I'm lying. "Mist, I think if I effects the group, you must tell us." Tatiana told me. We didn't know what to say after that. Luckily, Ranulf came in and helped us. "Look, if they don't want to tell you, they don't want to tell. And it doesn't concern the group. At least, I don't think it does." Rolf and I shot him a nasty glare. "Ah, so you guys got Ranulf in it too, huh? You are going to tell us one way or another." Ike told me. I looked over at Rolf, who looked like he was ready to crack. Then, he did. "OK, I'LL TELL YOU! THE TRUTH IS EMILY IS-" He was cut off when Ranulf pinned him down and I placed a hand over his mouth. "Shut up, Rolf!" I hissed at him. Just then, Lyndsay and Soren walked out of the tent. Everyone turned and looked at them. "Why am I being stared at?" Lyndsay asked, with a nervous chuckle. She noticed Rolf on the ground and blushed a little bit. "I don't know. You tell us." Shinon asked me. "I have no idea what your talking about." She told them. "That's not Rolf told us. Or at least he was trying." Gatrie added. I wished I could just slap all of them."Do you really wanna know?" She asked everyone. Uh-oh."We need the truth, Emily." Ike said. "Alright. I will tell you. Actually, I will show you." She told everyone. How is she going- uh-oh!Lyndsay POVI decided to show them my real self. I am only showing them the wolf part. I smiled and in an instant I was in my wolf form. I sat down and smiled at everyone. The all looked a little shocked and confused."You mean, you're a laguz?" Ike asked me. I nodded."Dude, that's fucking cool!" Boyd exclaimed, as he started petting the top of my head. I started panting and letting my tongue stick out, mimicking a dog. I looked over at Soren, who was obviously pissed off. Ranulf and Mist let Rolf up and he ran over to me."Can you give me a ride now, Emily?" He asked, as he wrapped his arms around me. I shook my head slightly."So this is the big secret you guys were keeping from us." Oscar asked."Bigger than you think." I told them. My eyes went wide when I realized that I just talked."You can talk too?" Boyd cried. He was really taking an interest in me."Yeah. Most laguz have that ability. Since my Great-Great Grandfather could talk, I am able to talk." I told them."You mean, this is a trait?" Soren asked, a little annoyed."Yeah. I got it and you didn't." I put a paw over my mouth when I realized what I just said. "Nice going, idiot!" Soren cried in anger. I chuckled nervously. "Whoopsie." I said. "You guys are related?" They all asked in unison. "Yes we are. Unfortunately." Soren sighed. I just smiled. "Yup." "Let me take a wild guess: That red haired guy in there is also your brother?" Shinon asked. "His name is Roy. And yes he is." I confessed. "So, Soren. You have been keeping this a secret from us why?" Gatrie asked. By now, I was in my human form. "It's the way we are. The way we were raised. Nobody could even tell we look alike and we used it to our advantage. The only thing that tells were siblings is this symbol." Soren pointed to his forehead and I pulled down my top slightly to show off my symbol of an 'I' "That's a good trait." Titania told us. We both nodded. "Speaking of traits, Emily. I need to talk to you. ALONE." He put a lot of stress on the last word. I knew this was coming


	6. WAKE UP ROY!

The Princess and the Mercenary

Lyndsay: A new chapter everyone! I am going to hate this one.

Me: Why?

Lyndsay: I am going to get yelled at by Soren.

Chapter 6

*** Soren and I walked back into the medical tent and he turned to face me.

"Ok, first of all, why the hell did you keep that away from me all these years?" Soren asked me. I sighed and put my head down.

"I didn't want you getting mad at me. I knew you would react like this!" I told him.

"Not if you would have just told before I came here. Maybe I wouldn't have left." He tells me.

"Yeah right." I muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"You wouldn't have left? That is such a lie, Soren." I told him.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But, dammit, you need to start telling me this stuff." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I cant just tell you anything. You try living as a girl with two older brothers. It's defiantly not a walk in the park."

"Well, I don't know how that's like, but I certainly know why you rebelled against mom and dad." Soren sighed. I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, of course." I told him quickly. He couldn't know about mom yet. Not yet.

"I think I'll leave now and explain everything to the others. Are you coming?" Soren asked, just as he was about to leave the tent.

"Nah. I'm gonna wait for Roy to wake up. Remember, don't give them too many details. No talk about royalty." I told him. He nodded and left the tent. I sighed.

"Cmon, Roy. Wake the hell up." He was just laying there, breathing normally. He had to wake up soon. Hopefully, sooner than I hope for.

Mist POV

Soren walked out of the tent, with no Lyndsay. She's probably worried about Roy. They seem close. I can ask her about it later

"Soren, can I ask you something?" Shinon asked. Here it comes.

"What?" He asked, as he sat on the log.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister AND a brother? Are you ashamed of them or something?" Soren looked like he was going to strangle the hell out of Shinon.

"Of course not. I told you why." He growled at him. Everyone was staring at him by now. I got up ad headed towards the medical tent, with Rolf and Ranulf close behind. We entered the tent and Lyndsay was sitting in the chair by Roy's bed.

"How's he doing, Lyndsay?" Ranulf asked.

"He's still breathing, if that's what you mean." She chuckled. I went by her side and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you an Roy really close?" I asked. She sighed slightly.

"He has been there for me most of my life, so yeah we are really close. We used to pull pranks on some of the servants and ended up getting in trouble. We didn't care though. It was still fun." She told us.

"When he wakes up, do he think he will be a little freaked?" Rolf asked. I was slightly confused.

"What do you mean, Rolf?" I asked him.

"Well, what if he waked up and sees all of us looming over him?

"That is true. Roy would probably punch us or something." Lyndsay chuckled nervously.

"I'm sure he will wake soon. Why don't we all go to bed?" Ranulf offered.

Lyndsay POV

"I'm gonna stay here with Roy." I told them.

"Ok. Tell us if he wakes up. Goodnight, Lyndsay." Rolf then left the tent.

"Goodnight Lyndsay." Mist soon left the tent.

"I think I'll turn in too. You know where to find me." Ranulf then left the tent. I sighed and looked back at Roy. I then heard the tent flaps open again. I looked past my shoulder and saw Ike, smiling at me.

"Hey, Emily. Anything yet?" He asked, as he sat next to me.

"No, he's still sleeping like a log." I told him. He chuckled.

"I'm sure he will wake soon. He took quite a beating." He laid a hand on my shoulder. Without thinking, I leaned my head onto his hand.

"Yeah, I hope so too." I told him. He chuckled and took a seat in the chair next to me.

"If you don't mind me saying, you and Soren don't really look alike."

"That's cause we have different moms. The only thing that tells were siblings is this birthmark." I pulled down the top of my dress slightly to show him a red branded symbol in the shape of an 'L'

"Roy has one on his arm in the shape of an 'F' We got it from our father. He was branded and he passed down the symbols to us." I told him. He nodded slightly.

"Do you know why Soren wouldn't want to tell us about you?" Ike asked. I blushed slightly and looked down.

"When we were younger, I was supposedly the most beautiful girl in town. All of Soren and Roy's friends had huge crushes on me. Roy didn't mind it all, but Soren wasn't too happy about it. Everytime one of his friends tried making a move on me, he would use his wind magic and blow them away. Either he was embarrassed by me or he was caring for me. I don't really know. Soren is a hard person to read." I chuckled nervously.

"That might explain why I kept seeing Soren evil glare Boyd, Oscar, and Gatrie." Ike mumbled to himself.

"Yeah. Mist and Rolf told me about that. I don't really mind it. I just hope they know I only see them as a friend." I told Ike. He moved a strand of blue hair out of his face and smiled at me.

"I'm sure they do. They meet a lot of pretty woman when we go on our adventures and I'm sure one of them will fall in love with them."

"Has that ever happened to you?" I asked him. He laughed nervously.

"Define falling in love"

"Is there anyone out there that you can have a true conversation with, a person that makes you feel like yourself, a person out there who makes you smile constantly." I defined.

"Well, there is one person." He told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"I'm staring at her." He told me with a coy smile. I blushed about 3 bazillion shades of red.

"I hope you don't see me as the rest of the guys out there. They only like you for you body and looks. Trust me. I overhear their conversations." He looked a little disgusted and angry at the same time.

"No. Well, not really." I told him.

"That's good." He got up and headed out of the tent.

"Let me know when he wakes up." He told me.

"I will, commander." I told him with a nod.

"I think you have the privilege of calling me Ike from now on." He shot me one of those smiles and disappeared out of the tent. I smiled like a moron to myself and was able to surpress one of those fan girl squeals. I looked back at Roy, who was still passed the fuck out. I grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him violently.

"Roy, WAKE UP!" I yelled at him. He groaned slightly.

"Five more minutes." He muttered. He's awake!

"It's Lyndsay, Roy. You need to wake up now." His eyes slowly opened, but shot open when he caught a glance of me.

"Holy shit! Lyndsay! What the hell? Where the hell? How the hell?" He babbled. I smiled and let his shoulders go.

"Roy Tennaka, you have A LOT of explaining to do."


	7. Sibling rivalry

The Princess and the Mercenary

Me: Well, everyone! A new chapter. This story will be getting wrapped up here in a few chapters.

Lyndsay: Awww man.

Chapter 7

***** "What do you mean I have a lot of explained to do?" Roy asked, as he finally regained his senses.

"What were you doing in enemy territory last night?" I asked, a little pissed.

"I'm the damn general of the Crimean army. I had to be there." He groaned.

"Crimea isn't involved with the war with Simbodia and Daein, dumbass." I told him.

"That doesn't stop- Wait a minute. What the hell are you doing here?" He asked. I blushed and started moving out of the tent.

"Uhhhhhh….." I mumbled just before I took off out of the tent, with Roy behind me.

"Leave me alone, Roy." I shouted as he almost grabbed me.

"Why are you here?" He shouted back. Just then he toppled over me and we went tumbling. He got on top of me and pinned my arms back.

"Don't call me Lyndsay. Call me Emily." I hissed.

"Why the hell-?" He started before we heard grumbling from the tents.

"Just do it. Please?" I pleaded.

"Fine. Just tell me why you're here?" He asked.

"I want to help out in the war." I told me. Just then, people started piling out of their tents. When Roy's defense was down, I kicked him off and scrambled to my feet.

"Don't….ever….do…that..again." He growled, clutching his stomach.

"Then don't get on top of me ever again. It felt awkward." I shivered in disgust.

"There better be a good reason why you woke us the hell up." I heard Shinon say behind me. I whirled around as everyone was leaning against some sort of object.

"Well, Roy's awake if that's a good enough reason." I told them as I pointed at Roy with my thumb.

"Oh, so sleeping beauty decided to wake up, huh?" I heard Soren snicker.

"Fuck you, Soren. You try getting walloped over the head and falling unconscious." Roy snapped at him.

"You're such a baby, Roy. Both you and Emily."

"Uncalled for, Soren! Why don't you quit being emo for at least a day?" I hissed at him.

"I am not a damn emo so shut the fuck up about it, alright?" The three of us started yelling at each other. Then, suddenly, we all fell silent.

"Is the joyous reunion over yet?" Boyd asked, sarcastically. I was still silent and sniffed the air slightly. Something didn't seem right. It better not be another ambush.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Ike asked, a little worried.

"Something. The wind is picking up a familiar scent. I just don't know what." I told them. I transformed my eyes to look and see like a wolf. I looked in the forest and could see movement about 400 feet away. Someone drew back and arrow and was aiming at Soren and Roy. I made a shard icicle and threw it like a dagger toward the archer. I heard the ice pierce into his flesh then nothing.

"What the hell just happened?" Roy asked.

"Someone was about to shoot you." I told him.

"It could be more Daein soldiers." Titania told us.

"Why do they keep coming back here? They must want something." Oscar told us. Just then, Commander Matha and his army of about 32 Daein soldiers popped out of the forest. Everyone got out their weapons and got into their battle stances.

"We don't have time for you mercenaries. Just give us the girl and we will leave you be." Matha boomed at us.

"You are not going to lay a finger on Mist." Ike growled. Matha smirked and looked at me.

"We're not talking about that girl. We come for the girl you call Emily." I froze in my spot. I slowly drew out of blade.

"I told you. I am not going with you." I growled at him.

"Either you will come with us and make this trip easier than we expected or we will take you by force. Your chose." He snickered evily.

"Bring it on, you rat bastard." He drew out his blade.

"Have it your way. Princess." He whispered the last part, which was almost inaudible. The Daein soldiers started charging towards us. I front flipped over them and landed at the feet of Matha.

"Don't think you wont fulfill the prophecy, princess. You will marry King Ashnards son. You will. Even by force." He told me.

"Enough talk. Fight me already." I told him. He only snickered and sheathed his sword.

"I have strict orders not to harm Princess Lyndsay. Your friends, however, are supposed to die." He told me. I turned around and the Daein soldiers were kicking the mercenaries asses. I ran up and sliced the ones that were fighting Mist, Rolf, and Ranulf. We went after the remaining and killed majority.

"Daein soldiers. Retreat!" Matha commanded. The Daein soldiers took off into the forest. Matha turned around and gave me an evil smirk.

"The next time you see me, you will be coming with us."

"Over my dead fucking body." I spat at him.

"If you still refuse to come with us, everyone will know the truth about you." He played. I was slightly confused.

"What truth?" I asked.

"The truth about your mother. The truth you've been hiding from people for the last 11 years. Make a smart move." And he disappeared. I was boiling with rage. He did NOT just play that card on me.


	8. Lyndsay is royally screwed!

The Princess and the Mercenary

Me: Well, another chapter everyone!

Lyndsay: Enjoy!

Chapter 8

**** I was trembling and shaking with uncontrollable rage. He can't make me marry someone I hate. I threw my sword on the ground and started screaming.

"MATHA, YOU SORRY BASTARD, GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME! I WILL NEVER DO WHAT YOU WANT ME TO! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU, I SWEAR TO GOD. AND DON'T THINK I WONT." I just kept screaming and screaming until I couldn't hold out. I fell to my knees and tears cascaded down my cheeks.

"Emily!" I heard Mist cry. I heard her run over to my side and try to help me up.

"He cant make me. He cant make me." I repeated that over and over again. I soon felt my body being picked up and carried. I was still crying and mumbling the same thing over and over again. I was picked up bridal style so I couldn't really see who picked me up. I think I knew who was anyway. I heard the tent flap open and my body being placed on a bed. I was still shaking.

"He cant make me." I mumbled once more. I felt someone put their hand on my cheek

"Shh, it's ok, Emily. He isn't going to make you do anything you don't want to do. I will make sure of it." It was Ike! I smiled weakly and looked up at him.

"Thank you, Ike. I am sorry I overreacted out there. It is so unlike me." I told him, weakly. He chuckled a little bit.

"No need to apologize. You had every right to be angry." He told me, soothingly. It was really helping me calm down.

"Please make sure no one comes in. I'm too tired and weak to deal with any of Soren and Roy's crap right now." He smiled at me and nodded.

"Of course. If you need anything, just holler." He told me. I nodded and smiled back.

"I will. Thank you, Ike." He turned around and disappeared out of the tent. I was lying there, unable to move.

Mist POV

Ike emerged out of the tent, with a hint of worry on his face. I hope Lyndsay is ok. What I saw was terrifying. I hope I never see her that mad ever again. No one has said a word since Lyndsay flipped out. I was sitting in between Rolf and Ranulf.

"Lyndsay really scared me earlier." Rolf whispered. I nodded.

"She scared me too. I wonder what secret she's hiding from us." I whispered. We both looked over at Ranulf, who was still silent.

"Ranulf, do you know what secret she's hiding?" I asked him. He barely flinched.

"What are you guys talking about over there?" Tatania asked.

"We're just talking about Emily." I told them. Everyone looked down slightly.

"Does anyone know about that little outburst she had earlier?" Boyd asked. Everyone shook their head. All except one.

"Ranulf, are you even listening to us?" Gatrie asked. He seemed to be stuck in a trance. Of fear. I got up and grabbed his shoulders and shook him slightly. His eyes shot open and looked around.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked him. He only shook his head.

"Nothing. I just zoned out. Is Emily awake?" He asked Ike.

"Yeah, but she doesn't want to see anyone at the moment." He responded. Ranulf got up anyway and headed to the tent. What the hell is going on?

Lyndsay's POV

I opened my eyes slightly and could make out a figure standing by the tent flaps. I saw a tail flick behind him and I knew exactly who it was.

"Boy, you sure do not understand what 'leave me alone' means, huh Ranulf?" I told him as I sat up a little bit. He sighed and advanced toward my bed.

"Soren and Roy still don't know about your mother, do they?" He asked me, in an almost inaudible whisper. I looked down slightly.

"No they don't. I can't find the right time to tell them, you know? I cant just walk up to them and be like 'Hey guess what? We have different moms.' I mean, I don't want them mad at me. Or flip out over nothing. I cant let Matha tell them. If anyone should tell them, it should be me." I told him. He shook his head and sat at the foot of my bed.

"Then why haven't you? You have all the time in the world and yet you still can't tell them."

"It's not that easy, Ranulf. I'm really surprised they haven't caught on yet. I mean, we look nothing alike. I don't look anything like Mary-Beth, my step mom. She has red hair, red eyes, and a slight tan. My father has black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. Soren and Roy look like father and Mary-Beth, but not me. I look more like my mother, Shiva, the Goddess of Ice." I explained to him. He only nodded.

"I understand. But, you need to stop putting this off. Sooner or later, they will find out the truth. It could be from you, from Matha, or even me. You never know."

"You wouldn't tell them, would you Ranulf?" I asked him. He got up and headed towards the tent flaps.

"I will if you don't." And he was gone. I groaned and the back of my head hit the pillow. I need to get the hell out of here and take a break. I got up and slipped on my flats. I grabbed my sword and cell phone and slipped through the back of the tent. Behind my tent was a trail, clear of trees. I got on the path and started running. I kept running until about 6 minutes later, I came across this river. The river sparkled in the moonlight and was absolutely beautiful. I sat at the bank and took my flats off and dipped my feet it the cool water. It sent shivers up my spine.

"What am I going to do? I can't let Ranulf or Matha tell Soren and Roy. I just can't." I told myself. I swayed my feet back and forth and got lost in all of my thoughts.

"I wish mom was here." I whispered as a tear slid down my cheek and hit the waters surface.

"Lyndsay." Someone said, with an airy voice. I looked around but saw no one. Just then, light blue and white orbs started hovering in the air and doing the wind dance. I stood up and looked at the spectacular event occurring before me. The orbs started to materialize a person. A woman in fact. This woman had white to light blue hair, she wore a light blue dress that hugged her body, she had pale skin and sky blue eyes, and she carried an orbed wand.

"Mom?" I exclaimed as she finished materializing. The woman smiled at me.

"Hello Lyndsay." She greeted. The tears were soon cascading down my cheeks as I ran into her open arms.

"Oh, Mother! I have missed you so." I told her, through my tears. She wrapped her arms around me and embraced me.

"I have miss you too, my dear. I heard about what happened. With the war and everything, I just had to come and see you." She told me. I slightly pulled out of the embrace to look at her.

"It's terrible, mom. Simbodia and Daein are at war and have been for the last 3 months." I told her. She sighed.

"Do you have any idea why?" She asked. I pulled completely out of the embrace and looked away.

"I spoke with the commander of the Daein army and he told me the reason." I whispered softly.

"What is it, Lyndsay? You seem upset." Mom told me.

"Their fighting over me, mother." I finally told her. I could hear her gasp slightly.

"For you? That's absurd! Why would Daein want you? We have never started conflict with Daein in the past." Mother told me, obviously angry.

"Matha, the commander, told me I had to marry King Ashnards son, Sileve, but I refused to. So now, I am supposed to be kidnapped by him. No one knows about it. Only Ranulf, Rolf, and Mist." I told her.

"What about the commander of the mercenaries? Ike?" She asked. I shook my head and tears started forming in my eyes.

"I don't want to put him in any danger. I'm not putting him in any danger whatsoever. He means a lot to me and I cant stand to see him hurt." I told her. She smiled a little bit and sighed.

"Lyndsay, are you in love with this man?" I blushed a little bit and looked away.

"Why would you ask something like that, mom?" I asked her. I could hear her advancing to me.

"You say he means a lot to you. That could mean you love him. And I think he feels the same, dear." She told me. I looked at her with a little confusion.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I have my ways. Right now, I should be going. Be safe, dear. I will always be watching you." She gave me a slight hug and she disappeared into a snowy wind. I smiled to myself and sat back on the bank. It was quiet until I heard someone approaching me from behind. I didn't pay any mind to it. I heard footsteps advancing to me and the person sat next to me on the bank.

"What are you doing all the way out here, Ike?" I asked him, with a little chuckle. He also chuckled.

"Hmm, funny. I was just about to ask you the same thing." He told me. I sighed slightly.

"Just needed to get away from camp for a little bit. With everything going, it isn't healthy to get stressed out."

"I agree." He told me with a nod.

"Hey, Ike? Are you familiar with Simbodia? Like, have you been there before?" I asked him. He ran his fingers through his silky blue locks and smiled a little bit.

"No, I haven't. I always wanted to though. I really want to meet the princess. I heard she's very kind and beautiful. I don't really talk about her to the rest of the gang because they always laugh or tell me I will never know her or ever be good enough for her. I'm trying to prove them wrong by sneaking off to Simbodia. Unfortunately, I fail every time." He tells me. I felt like my heart was going to leap out of my chest. He wants to meet me? Oh god, I feel like telling him who I really am. But, I can't.

"Really? Maybe I can help you out. I'm very good friends with Lyndsay. We grew up together. If it makes you feel better, she knows who you are." I told him, as I poked his arm. A slight blush was creeping on his cheeks as he smiled at me.

"How? I never met her before."

"I told her about you. She has a really big crush on you." I told him. His blush spread throughout his entire face.

"Oh, man. And knowing me, I will never be good enough for her." He told me as he put his head in his hands.

"What do you mean? I think your perfect for her." I told him as I put an arm around his shoulder.

"She's a princess. I'm only a mercenary. To her, I might look like a peasant. Why would sweet, caring, beautiful princess like me?" He told me, sounding as he was close to tears. I hugged him gently and rested my head on his shoulder.

"She likes you for you. She doesn't care if you're a peasant or a mercenary. As long as she likes you, that's all that matters." I told him reassuringly. He laid his head on mine and chuckled slightly.

"Thank you, Emily. You really understand me. You're the first person I have been able to talk to like a person in a long time. No ones ever been able to understand me since Father died a couple months ago. Then, you came along and you made my life shine a little brighter." He told me.

"Your welcome, Ike. I feel the same way. Ever since my parents died, I couldn't talk to anybody. They all avoided me and I barely had any friends. I can't even talk to my best friends about anything. Even though I have known you for a short while, I feel like I can tell you anything." I confessed to him.

"I only wish I can give you something to thank you." I told him. He lifted his head up and looked at me.

"There is one way you could thank me." He told me, with a coy smile.

"And what is that?" I asked. He cupped his hand under my chin and smiled at me.

"I'll show you." He whispered. Before I could react, he leaned in and brushed his lips on mine. The next thing I know, I was kissing Ike!


	9. Poor Simbodia

The Princess and the Mercenary

Enjoy this chapter everyone!

Chapter 9

**** I didn't know whether to just let him kiss me or push him off. My mind was on cloud nine right now and I wanted to stay there. I wanted to be with him. I really. The only problem was the board accepting it. There is supposedly a law saying that a prince or princess cannot be with a commoner. I think that's just down right stupid.

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away and looked into my eyes. Then, he blushed and pulled completely away.

"I'm sorry. I really am. It's just… I like you so much, that I couldn't help it. Please forgive me." He babbled. I giggled a little bit.

"It's fine, Ike. I'm not mad or anything. It was just….a little unexpected, that's all." I told him, as I felt a blush creeping on my cheeks. He sighed and lied down on the grass, with is hands behind his head.

"I bet a beautiful girl like you would never go for a filthy mercenary like me, huh?" He chuckled. I shook my head and crawled by his side.

"Why would you say that about yourself, Ike? I don't see you as a filthy mercenary. I see you as a brave hero who risks his life every day to save a town or a kingdom." I told him, as I cuddled up by his side.

"You really see me as a hero? You would be the first." He scoffed.

"Why would no one see you as a hero? You save peoples lives every day. You put their needs ahead of your own." I told him. I get up and brush off me dress.

"I think we should head back to camp, wouldn't you say?" I asked as he also stood up. He nodded.

"Yeah. We leave in a little bit to Daein capital. Not looking forward to it." He told me as we got on that path that led back to camp. We walked in silence the whole way. When we got back to camp, the sun was just starting to rise. The beautiful colors of orange, purple, and pink in the sky made me drowsy. I need at least 15 minutes of sleep and I will be fine. But, unfortunately, everyone was just starting to wake up. I went into my tent and collapsed on my cot. Before I could close my eyes, someone nudged me.

"Lyndsay, get up! We have to get ready so we can leave soon." It was Mist. I groaned and rolled over.

"Why the fuck do we need to get up so damn early?"

"So we can leave at a good time. Did you any sleep last night?" Rolf asked.

"No. I don't feel like getting my ass out of bed to do what? Wait for everyone else to get ready? I don't fucking think so." I complained. There was slight muffling and the next thing I knew, I landed face first on the bottom of my tent. I picked myself up and looked around.

"Who the hell is ready to get their asses kicked?" I yelled. Mist and Rolf looked at each other and took off out of the tent. I followed after them to be crashed into someone. I fell down and hit the ground hard.

"Man, that was brutal." I told myself. I looked up to see who I crashed into and it was Gatrie, in his blue battle armor. He blushed with embarrassment and helped me.

"I am terribly sorry, Emily. I didn't know you would be coming at full speed." He apologized.

"It's ok, Gatrie. Did you need anything?" I asked, as I rubbed a know that was forming on the head.

"Soren and Roy need you in Soren's tent." He told me before walking away. I shrugged and headed toward Soren's tent. I went in and Soren and Roy were sitting on Soren's bed, talking about something.

"Gatrie said you needed me?" I asked. They both stopped talking and looked at me.

"Lyndsay, don't get mad or nothing but, your staying in Crimea with Karin, Mist, and Rolf." Soren told me.

"Like hell I am! You can't make me stay there." I told them, in an irritated tone. They both sighed.

"You can't go. We can't fight the Daein army if your there. They want you, not us. If you come with us, we will just be doing them a favor." Roy told me.

"I can protect myself. I'm not 5 years fucking old anymore. Start treating like your younger sister, not your baby sister." I growled at them.

"If you go, your just telling them to kidnap you." Soren warned me. I only shrugged.

"I bet being kidnapped is a hell of a lot better than staying her you the both of you!" I shot at them.

"We both know that you don't mean that." Roy snickered. I blushed and looked down.

"Alright, I was lying. But still, I want to go and you can't stop me." I told them. They looked at each other and back at me.

"Alright, fine. You can go. But don't blame us if you get kidnapped, hurt, stuff like that." Soren told me sternly. I ran over and gave him a tight hug.

"Oh thank you, Soren! Thank you!" I babbled.

"Can't…..breath." I heard him say. I let him go and giggled nervously.

"Heh, sorry." I apologize. Just as I was about to leave the tent, Roy said something.

"Lyndsay, what's the big secret?" I froze in place. I should have expected them to ask. I turned around to face them and smiled a little bit.

"What secret? I don't have a secret." I lied. Soren raised an eyebrow at me.

"Then why did Matha say he was going to tell us your big secret about mom." I gulped a little bit.

"Ok, I guess I'm gonna have to tell ya. The truth is, mom isn't-" Just then, Mist came barreling through the tent flaps.

"Hey, we are about to leave and I was told to come and get you." Mist informed, out of breath. Thank gods for Mist. I trailed out of the tent with Mist close behind.

"You just totally helped me dodge a bullet in there. Thanks" I whispered to her when we got outside.

"No problem. I was actually listening in the whole time. Ranulf told me that if you don't tell them the truth, than he will. Do you think he will?" Mist whispered back.

"Most likely. Ranulf sticks to his promises." I told her. I was about to walk away when Mist stopped me.

"Lyndsay, do you trust me with your secret?" She asked. I smiled and walked back over to her.

"Of course I do. I trust you with my life. But, if I tell you, you cannot tell anyone. Understand?" I asked her, firmly. She nodded excitedly.

"Ok. The truth is Roy, Soren, and I have different moms. My mom is the Goddess of Ice, Shiva. This is a big secret because if this information got into the wrong hands, it could mean my place in the kingdom. Now that Matha knows, anything could happen." I told her. She looked at me in awe.

"Which means…..you're a demigod! That's incredible." Mist exclaimed in a whisper.

"It's not as incredible as you think. My step-mom, Mary-Beth thinks that she is my real mom. My father has been filling her head with lies ever since I was born. You see, my father cheated on my step-mother with Shiva. When I came along, my father used some magic to think that Mary-Beth was truly my mother. She treated me like a girly-girl princess. She also dressed me up, put make-up on me, made me have pink all over my room. I HATED it. I had to sneak off to practice my magic and sword skills. One time, when I was 9, she found out and tried to banish me from ever leaving the castle. I told her that my real mom wouldn't do that to me. Luckily, Soren, Roy, and father weren't there when I had my outburst. Ever since that outburst, we have never been close. Even now, she doesn't give a damn about me. My father tries to make her feel better, but nothing works. I just think he should tell her the truth about me." I explained to Mist.

"Oh my gosh, Lyndsay! That's horrible. Even now she doesn't know?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, she doesn't." I told her. By then, all of the mercenaries, including Mist, Rolf, and I, were on a trail that lead all the way to Crimea.

"Not even after your outburst?" She asked.

"No. She's too idiotic to figure stuff like this out. Even though she treated me like a princess, Soren and Roy were always her favorite. I think she knows, she just doesn't want to admit it. That's why my father has kept me away from her all these years. He thinks I'll tell her the truth about everything." I told her. Just then, Rolf walked at the same pace we were and gave us a confused look.

"What are you guys talking about? Everyone up from is a little confused and sent me back here to investigate. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm just talking to Mist about personal things. No need to talk about it." I told him. He shrugged and walked back up with the rest of them. We made it through the rest of the dense trees and could see the Crimean castle, about a mile away.

We got there in no time flat and Karin and Elincia were waiting outside the castle doors. Before I could greet them, I took a seat on the stone steps and sighed.

"Man, I hate walking. I could've just brought my horse."

"Then why didn't you?" Karin asked from behind me.

"Fuck you." I growled. She giggled a little bit and hugged me.

"It's good to see you again, Emily." She greeted. I stood up and faced her.

"Likewise." I smiled at her. After the meet-and-greet, we went inside the castle and went into her large dining room.

"So, who is staying at the castle with Karin and I?" Elincia asked.

"Mist and Rolf are staying. Everyone else is going." Ike told her. Just then, my phone went off. I took it out of my pocket and looked at caller ID. It was Fluer.

"I'll be right back." I told them, not taking my eyes off of the caller ID. Once I was out of the dining room, I answered it.

"Yeah, Fluer?" I asked.

"Lyndsay, I have horrible news!" She cried over the phone. I got a little worried.

"What? What happened?"

"Simbodia got attacked and they kidnapped Mary-Beth." She told me. I felt like I was getting kicked in the head and punched in the gut by a Goron.

"By who, Fluer?" I said through my teeth.

"Daein army. The commander, Matha, took Mary-Beth and tore down the village and castle. Lyndsay, you need to come home now! Your father isn't doing too good." She told me.

"I'm on my way to Daein right now. We made a little stop in Crimea." I informed her.

"Please, Lyndsay. Your father is really broken down right now." She told me, crying.

"I'll see. I'll call you back in five minutes." I hung up and put the phone in my pocket. I was so LIVID right now, I just couldn't contain it. I punched my fist through the nearest wall. My fist went into the other room. I was panting heavily. I retrieved my hand and went back to the dining room. As soon as I made it through the door, I started crying. My back was turned toward the others so they couldn't see me.

"Emily, are you ok?" Karin asked. Everyone stopped their conversations and I could feel all of their eyes on me.

"No." I said through my sobs.

"What happened?" Mist asked as I felt her put a hand on my shoulder.

"Simbodia got attacked. They took Mary-Beth." I told her in an inaudible whisper, but she heard me.

"Oh no! You need to go back. You cant stay here. I bet your father is in hysterics right now." Mist exclaimed. I could hear a couple chairs being moved back.

"I'm not going back." I growled as I looked over my shoulder to face her. She flinched back a little bit.

"Why not?" She asked. I turned around to face her completely.

"Going there isn't gonna help no one. He doesn't need me. If I go there, I would just disgrace all of the Simbodians. My father is fine. That bitch can die for all I care." I spat at them. I turned around and walked out the door, closing them with a slam. Something tells me this isn't gonna end pretty.


	10. Karin and Lyndsay share punches

The Princess and the Mercenary

Enjoy this chapter everyone!

Chapter 10

***** I got outside of the castle and sat on the stony steps. After a minute or two of sulking, I just shrugged.

"I should have seen this coming. Simbodia was destined to get attacked sooner or later. That's probably why I'm not really surprised." I told myself. Just then, I heard the castle doors open and 'click-clack' sound exiting the castle.

"Lyndsay, why would you say that about Mary-Beth?" It was Karin. She sat next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know, Karin. I was just upset about Simbodia being attacked." I told her.

"So, you didn't mean what you said back there?" Karin asked. I chuckled and stood up.

"Oh, yeah. I meant what I said about her." Karin stood up and approached me angrily.

"Why? What did she do to you that you had the nerve to tell her to go and die?" Karin screamed at me. I should have never told Karin this. Karin and Mary-Beth are really close. Closer than Mary-Beth and I.

"She isn't my mother, Karin. I don't love her, I don't like her, and I don't care for her. She was a bitch and deserved to be kidnapped." I yelled at her.

"You know, the same woman your calling a bitch is the same woman who raised you, gave you two brothers, and gave you what you needed." Karin told me. By then, there was a crowd surrounding us because we were in the center of Crimea. I don't remember walking all the way down here.

"You don't know what happens behind closed doors, Karin." I told her, balling my fists. I could hear muffling from the crowd. Something along the lines of 'Shouldn't we get help? What's going on?' I ignored it.

"She wasn't that horrible of a person, Lyndsay. You were just a big baby who wanted attention." Oh, now she did it. I lunged at her and punched her square across her face. The crowd gasped loudly. From a distance, I could hear the castle doors open and feet scrambling out of it. Before Karin could get up, I kicked her in her stomach and she fell back down. I backed away and spit in a different direction.

"Next time, think before you speak, bitch." I told her as she got up. About then, the group made it to the center and looked from me to Karin and back to me. Soren made it before anyone else and gave me an angry look.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why the-" He started.

"Shut up, Soren. Just shut up. I'm tired of your bullshit. Don't fucking talk down to me anymore, you understand. She was asking for it. It's her fault. Let her fight her own battles." I snapped at him. He looked as if he had been beaten by a girl. Which he did.

"What has gotten into you lately? You have been acting like this since-" Soren stopped midsentence and gasped a little bit.

"Don't….say…it." I seethed.

"What? Since when?" Roy asked.

"You haven't noticed? Ever since we left, Emily has been acting like this. And I think I know why too." Soren said, whispering the last part.

"You don't know why." I whispered, putting my head down. I could hear someone approaching me.

"What did she do to you, Lyndsay?" He whispered. I snapped my head up and looked into his red eyes. Soren was actually being….nice? I couldn't believe it.

"I can't tell you. You'll get mad at me." I told him.

"I don't think I will." He smiled.

"She…..hurt me. Ever since you and Roy left. She slapped me, punched me, kicked me, spit at me, and called me names. Father didn't do a thing to stop her either." I told him, as I felt tears racing down my cheeks. I felt Soren wrap his arms around me and pulling me into an embrace. I clung to his mage robe and started sobbing. He tried soothing me, but it didn't work.

"I'm sorry, Soren. I just….I know how close you and her are. I was so scared to tell you." I told him through my sobs.

"You don't need to apologize, Lyndsay. It isn't your fault. Maybe if I never left, none of this would be happening." He told me, in a soothing voice. I pulled out of his arms and wiped my eyes.

"Do we still have to rescue her?" I asked him. He chuckled slightly.

"Unfortunately, yes. But don't worry, you get dibs to beat the shit out of her." I giggled.

"I think that's the best idea you ever had."


	11. Lyndsay surrenders

The Princess and the Mercenary

Enjoy this chapter everyone!

Chapter 11***** "Look, Karin. I'm sorry about what happened back there. But calling me a 'baby wanting attention' was way out of line." I apologized to Karin as we all sat back down in the dining room. She help an ice pack to her right eye, but that didn't stop her from glaring at me from her left one.

"Oh, and calling me a bitch wasn't?" She told me, irritated. I chuckled nervously.

"That was said after calling me a baby." She rolled her eye and looked away from me.

"Alright. I apologized. Can we get the hell out of here now?" I asked, in a 'can we get a move on' tone. Everyone looked at me with a shocked look.

"Well, if she isn't gonna talk to me, what's the point of me staying?" I said.

"It seems your real irritable to get out of here. Why is that?" Elincia asked.

"I just want to get this war over with. It's stupid and meaningless. Simbodia has always been a quiet and peaceful country. Didn't mess with anyone. Now, all of a sudden, Daein wants a war against us for what? To kidnap the princess and force her to marry King Ashnards son? I don't think so." I told them. Some nodded, others shrugged.

"I totally agree with you." Mist told me. I smiled at her with my 'Thank you' smile.

"But, unfortunately, it isn't that easy to end a war. You cant just be like 'Hey, this war is stupid. Stop right now.' Unless you wanna accept defeat, we are going to have to go through with it." Ike told us. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"It couldn't be that hard. It probably wont last much longer with me fighting with you." I could hear Roy and Soren scoff.

"Oh, yeah. Your gonna save the day." They both said in unison.

"Shut up. You both are just jealous because I'm stronger than both of you. Combined." I told them, with a challenging attitude. There was a lot of ooooohing in the dining room.

"She seriously did not just challenge us. She did, did she?" Roy asked, in a kinda prissy tone.

"Hmmm, I think she did, Roy. I wouldn't mind a little challenge before we leave." Soren snickered. I glared at both of them.

"I never said anything about a stupid challenge. Even if I did, I would win." I murmured the last part. I heard laughing from across the table. I looked up to see almost all the mercenaries laughing at me.

"What is so damn funny?" I asked, a little irritated.

"You? Beat a couple mercenaries like us? I don't think so." Shinon told me, after he finished laughing.

"Alright. Who ass am I gonna have to kick to prove I am stronger than the average man?" I challenged. The room hushed in silence. I smirked triumphantly and crossed my arms.

"I knew you mercenaries would chicken out. Well, shall we go out the Daein now? I'm getting bored." Everyone nodded and stood up. I walked out the dining room doors and I crashed into someone. Hard. We both toppled over and the person was sitting on top of me.

"Really, Lyndsay. Be more careful next time." I recognized that voice. I looked up at my assailant. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Sinnata?" I asked in complete and utter shock. She smirked at me and moved some black hair from her face.

"Yeah, it's me." She told me. I kicked her off and stood up quickly. We both brushed our dresses of just as everyone came through the door. They stopped immediately.

"Who's she?" Boyd asked, a little bewildered. I sighed and looked down.

"This is a friend of mine. Sinnata, these are the Greil Mercenaries. Mercenaries, this is Sinnata." I introduced. Sinnata waved flirtatious-like and winked at them. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Sinnata, how the hell did you get into my castle?" Karin rudely asked.

"I know people." She told her with an evil smirk.

"So what are you doing here?" Ranulf asked.

"Well, I decided to drop in because I heard that Ly-" Before she could finish, I pinned her to the wall and clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Don't call me Lyndsay. Call me Emily." I let her go and she glared at me.

"I came to visit Emily because I had nothing else to do in this horrible world. Are you on some sort of adventure?" She asked, as she felt her throat.

"Sorta. Why?" Ike asked her, cautiously. She smirked and clapped her hands together.

"Oh goodie! May I come with? Please!" She pleaded, with her red puppy dog eyes.

"It's not working for me." I told her.

"But it is for them." She told me. I looked over my shoulder and all the mercenaries, beside Ike, were blushing like mad. I face palmed my face and looked through the crevice of my fingers to glare at her.

"Alright, fine. You can come." I told her. She squealed a little bit and practically glomped me to the floor.

"Thank you, Ly- I mean Emily!" I pushed her off and stood up once more.

"Emily, can I talk to you alone please?" Ike asked me as he motioned me to follow him. I glared at Sinnata, but she was too busy flirting with Boyd to notice. I walked back into the dining room. Ike walked in after me and closed the door.

"Do you think bringing Sinnata is a smart move?" He asked me.

"What's so terrible about her?" I asked.

"She's out there flirting with Boyd. If she does this, it could jeopardize the whole mission. I don't want her here if she's just gonna be a huge flirt." He told me.

"I know what you mean. She is a very good sword fighter though. Her flirting abilities come in handy during combat." I pointed out to him. He just sighed and looked at the floor.

"Listen, anything she does wrong, I will take full responsibility. Since I was the one who said she could go without asking you first." I told him, putting the hands behind my back intertwined. He looked up at me with a confused expression.

"Why are you defending her? She seems like an evil and dangerous person." He told me. I started rubbing my arm for some odd reason.

"She's not evil. She's just…um…" I was at a lost of words. What was I gonna say? What was I supposed to say? My darker self practically beat the crap out of me because my step mom told her to? I want to tell him, but…I don't know anymore.

"She's what? Emily, listen. You can trust me. If she's hurting you in anyway, you can always talk to me about it." He told me, in a gentle voice.

"Ok. I'll show you." I mumbled some spell words and my pure white skin vanished and there were ugly bruises, cuts, gashs, marks, stab wounds, and scars. Ike gasped loudly as he took my arm and examined it carefully.

"She-she did this to you?" He asked, in shock.

"Not only her. My step mom did too. You can't be mad at Sinnata though. My step-mother told her to do this to me." I told him, close to crying.

"Why would she want to hurt you?" He asked. I mumbled more spell words and my white skin came back.

"She hated me. She thought that I was the black sheep in the family, so she tortured me for being different." I told him, as a tear slid down my cheek. I then felt him pull me into a tight embrace and tried to sooth me. More and more tears just kept racing down my face and I couldn't.

"Do you want her to come or not?" He asked soothingly. I nodded slightly.

"Yes. She can come. But you have to promise me something." I told him, as I laid my head on his chest.

"Anything."

"I get dibs to kick my step-moms ass when we rescue her." I told him. He chuckled deeply, which soothed me completely.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that firsthand. But your gonna have one obstacle in your way." He told me, sounding grim. I pulled away slightly to look at him.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Soren and Roy. I don't think they'll jump to your idea." He told me. I groaned and pulled all the way out of the embrace.

"They can't stop me. I'm old enough to do whatever the hell I want." I told him with a smirk.

"Yes. Very true. Well, I think we should head out now before they decide to leave without us." I nodded and walked out of the room with a huge smile on my face.

"Are we ready to leave now or are you two planning to make out some more?" Boyd snickered.

"Shut up, Boyd!" Ike and I said in unison.

"Alright, whatever." Boyd snickered. I sighed.

"Can we go now?" I asked. Everyone nodded and we headed out the door.

"Thank goddess." I whispered to myself as we headed out of the castle and walked down the stony steps. Without Mist with us, I had no to talk to about all of this. Sinnata wasn't a good help and Ike doesn't know who I really am. This isn't going to be a very fun trip. As soon as we got on the path to Daein, Sinnata skipped next to me and walked the same pace as me.

"Why so down?" She asked. I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because my home got attacked earlier today." I snapped at her. She was taken back by this.

"Whoa. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I only heard about Mary-Beth being kidnapped." She told me. I shook my head and sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just cant believe I'm risking my life for a woman who threatened my darker half to beat me constantly every day." I told her.

"I told you it wasn't my fault. You know about her and her voodoo magic. I swear I never meant to hurt you." She told me. I sighed and just continued walking. As soon as we saw Daein capital, I could feel something very off in the air. Someone's coming. More than one.

"I smell it too." Sinnata said. Just within the thickness of the trees, I could see Daein soldiers making their way toward us.

"Enemy soldiers coming this way." Sinnata and I said in unison as we drew our blades. Just as the rest of them drew their blades and weapons, Daein soldiers emerged from the thick trees, with Matha in front.

"Well, well. Who do we have here? A couple of mercenaries thinking they can take back the queen? I don't think so. Either you hand over the one you call Emily or there will be a battle here. Choose wisely." The only way the mercenaries can get into the castle is if I go with Matha and let them in. I'm gonna have to.

"You win, Matha. Take me." I dropped my sword and stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" Ike cried.

"Don't do it, Emily. Don't do it." Sinnata pleaded.

"Why are you giving up so easily?" Roy exclaimed, with more anger than sadness.

"No. Their not taking you." Soren said. I looked at Sinnata and smiled.

"_Make sure you are at the castle in 20 minutes. I have a plan." _I told her telepathically. She smiled back at me and nodded. Two soldiers walked over and grabbed my arms, to make sure I wouldn't escape.

"Smart move, Princess. Now, your mother will be free while you are held prisoner." He told me.

"Before you let her go, may I ask for a request?" I asked, as we started walking back to Daein.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Before you let her go, I would like to speak to her. It may be the very last time I see her and I want to make my last encounter with her memorable."


	12. WAR!

The Princess and the Mercenary

Enjoy this chapter everyone!

Chapter 12

Mist POV

I couldn't believe it! Lyndsay just gave herself up to Daein? Why the hell would she do that? I should have realized it when Ike and the others came back without her. I hope we have a plan.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" I asked, after a ten minute silence.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I wasn't expecting her to give up to easily." Ike said with his head in his hands.

"Same here. There has to be a good reason why she did give up." Soren pointed out. Then, out of nowhere, Sinnata starts snickering. Everyone's head turns to her.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"All of you. You must not know Emily as well as you think you do." She told us.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roy growled at her.

"It means, she isn't one to give up. She will fight. She told me that she gave up to keep everyone safe and to buy some time. We have to go back to Daein. Tonight." She told us.

"When did she say this?" Tatania asked us.

"When she gave up and dropped her sword." She replied.

"I didn't hear her say anything." Oscar pointed out. Sinnata chuckled and shook her head.

"We spoke telepathically. We're able to do that since were 'connected'. Like, if she gets hurt, I fell the pain of it. It doesn't affect me. I just feel it. Same for her. I get hurt, she feels the affect." She told us. We all just looked at her with our jaws agape.

"So, should we head off? Emily should be expecting us in a little bit. They aren't at the castle yet, so that's a good sign." Sinnata got up and left the room, towards the main door. We all got up and followed her. I walked beside Ranulf and Rolf, who looked a little frazzled.

"Do you think Sinnata is telling the truth?" Rolf asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I told him.

"Well, we're gonna have to trust her. She's our only connection with Lyndsay." Ranulf told us. I nodded. This was going to be a loooong trip.

Lyndsay POV

The walk to Daein felt like an eternity. Every step closer I got, I felt scared and anxious. I was still on either side of two guards, who didn't pay any mind to me. I just Sinnata told them by now. I'm starting to rethink this whole plan. Maybe I should just bail.

"Now, now, Princess Lyndsay. I hope your not thinking of escaping." Matha told me. I looked up and he was walking alongside me. I shook my head.

"No, not at all." I told him, with a gulp.

"Good." He told me, with an evil smile. I sighed and put my head down.

"Your friends…..they still don't know who you really are, do they?" He asked, out of nowhere.

"Only two people in the Greil Mercenaries know who I truly am." I told him, in a soft whisper. He chuckled.

"And why not the rest of them?"

"Because I didn't want to get sent back home and get my ass chewed out by the Castle Board." I sneered at him.

"What makes you think you would get sent back to Simbodia?" He asked me, in a gentle tone. Why, all of a sudden, was he being nice to me?

"Ike, the leader, would have sent me back because princesses are prohibited to be mercenaries. No matter their strength." I whispered.

"Why would you want to be a mercenary? You're a princess. You can have anything you want and yet you want to be some mercenary. Why is that?" He asked, in that same tone. I sighed and looked away.

"Because I love fighting. I don't like things being handed to me. It's unlike me. I would rather fight for what's right then have it handed to me on a shiny platter." I told him. It was quiet from then on afterward.

When I saw the castle, I immediately grew worried. I would soon have to face Prince Sileve and his father, King Ashnard.

"_Lyndsay, don't worry. The mercenaries and I are coming to save you. Don't do anything that you don't want to do." _I heard someone say in my head. It was Sinnata.

I smiled slightly to myself. I knew they would come and get me. We got through Daein gates and the place looked horrible. There were dead bodies of soldiers, men, woman, and children in piles. It looked gruesome. I hope Simbodia didn't do this. If they did, I would have to do some serious scolding. We climbed up the stony steps, which led to the castle doors. I could feel my stomach turning into a million little knots. When we finally got through the doors, it felt like I stepped into a dragon pit. There were bones everywhere. As were dragons, guards, and valuable possessions.

"Ahh, Commander Matha! I bid you have brought back the girl?" I heard a booming voice command. It had to be Ashnard.

"Yes we did, your highness." He mover out of the way and I could finally see that bastard Ashnard. He had sleek blue hair, that also made a slight scruffy beard that didn't meet and the tip of his chin. He wore black battle armor with a long, furry cape. More like a commander than a King.

"Welcome, Princess Lyndsay. I hope the trip over here wasn't to terrible for you." King Ashnard told me. I smirked and stood straight up.

"Nahh. It was just peachy, what with being escorted my men who treat me like a commoner." I spat out the last word. His smile vanished and he raised an eyebrow at his guards.

"Release her at once!" He commanded, in that same voice. Both guards let me go immediately and I crossed my arms.

"Hmm, I feel a little bit better now." I told him, with a slight smile. He chuckled slightly.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, Princess Lyndsay. My guards treat everyone like that. I hope you understand." King Ashnard apologized.

"Yeah, I can't really blame them. My guards are the same way. King Ashnard, may I ask for something?" I asked him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I would like to see Mary-Beth Tennaka, please." I asked him, with a smirk dancing on my lips. He eyed me slightly.

"As you wish, Princess. Guards! Go get the queen from her cell and bring her before Lyndsay. Now!" King Ashnard boomed. The men saluted and ran off.

"I'm sure you were told that when you arrive, we will let her go, correct?" Ashnard asked.

"Yes, I was informed. I just don't want her to leave. I will stay and she will stay aswell." I told him. His mouth dropped a little bit.

"But, why?" He asked.

"I have my reasons." I smirked. Just then, the guards brought in Mary-Beth. Mary-Beth had fire red hair, as were eyes, pale skin, and was wearing her traditional red and white dress. She didn't look too weak. She stood straight up and glared at everyone, excluding me.

"What is the meaning of this?" She cried in anger. I smirked and turned on my heel towards her.

"Hello, Mary-Beth." I greeted, coldly. When she saw me, all hope left her face.

"L-L-Lyndsay? What are you doing here?" She stammered, completely in utter shock and worriness. I crossed my arms and started advancing towards.

"Oh, no reason. I'm only here to get married of the Prince Sileve and to kick your ass." I growled at her.

Her face went paler then it already was. When I was close enough, I did a roundhouse kick to her face. The guards held her in place, so it would be a lot easier to hit her. As soon as she regained her senses, I punched her in her gut multiple times. Then, I uppercutted underneath her chin and she was sent in the air. She came back down with a thud. When the guards picked her back up, I spit in her face and walked away.

"Looking at you makes me sick. How dare you be called a queen or a mother. I hope you rot in that dungeon. And I hope to never, ever, EVER see you again! And if you do get out of here, don't come back to Simbodia. I will be sure you will be exiled." I hissed at her.

"You cant do that. You have no authority. Only your father can." She replied, weakly.

"Oh, yes I can. I have just as much authority. Can you please send her back pleas?" I asked.

"Take her back to the dungeon!" Ashnard demanded. The guards bowed and dragged Mary-Beth back to her hell.

"That was one reunion I will never forget." Ashnard chuckled. I chuckled as well.

"Yeah, same here." I smiled slightly to myself.

"Well, I think our little meet-and-greet is over, so now I would ask you to follow the guards to the room you will be in. Sileve will want to see you later so I would just stay in the room." Ashnard told me. I nodded and followed a couple guards upstairs to my room.

I glanced past my shoulder and saw Matha smiling at me. Not that cold, evil one. But a kind and gentle one. I couldn't help but smile back. I turned completely back around and started climbing the long staircase up to the next floor.

After what seemed like an eternity, we made it to the next level and stopped at the second door on the left. I thanked the guards before I walked in. The guards nodded and took off. I went inside my room and I couldn't believe it. The room was so beautiful. It was a mixture of purples, golds, and light blues. It was absolutely breathtaking. My bed looked exactly like the one in my castle, but, instead, it was purple and gold. I went over and sat on the firm mattress.

"I could totally get used to this." I sighed to myself as I fell back on my back. I looked at the rest of my room, upside down, and I saw something that made me snap up and grab it. It was a light blue mini nighty. It was super cute. I also grabbed the bra and panties that went with it. I grabbed the set and ran into the bathroom to change.

I emerged 5 minutes later, brushing my long white hair. I was wearing the outfit I found and I have to admit, I felt pretty sexy in it. I think the panties came close to a thong. I didn't mind though.

"Hmm, I guess I should actually make Sileve think I love him so I wont get found out that I have the mercenaries coming for me. Sooner than I hope." I told myself as I examined myself in the mirror. Just then, I heard a slight knock on the door.

"It's open." I told it, not taking my eyes off the mirror. I heard the door open and through the reflection walked in Prince Sileve.

"Oh, Hi Prince Sileve." I said as I pivoted on my foot to face him. His face had about 10 shades of red on it.

"I take it your Princess Lyndsay?" He asked. His voice was so husky and silky. He also had blue hair, but his was a little longer and messier. He was also wearing a red and blue tunic. His eyes were a grass green color. He kinda resembled Ike. I giggled and skipped towards him.

"Why, yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you." I told him, with a little seduction in my voice. His face just kept growing redder and redder. I just kept getting closer to him.

"No need to blush." I teased. He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you in this kind of attire." He told me. I looked down at myself and back at him.

"What? You don't like it? If you don't, I can take it off if you want me to." I told him as I started taking off the nighty.

"No no! It's perfectly. I just think you look kinda…um….sexy in that." He confessed as he blushed even more and looked away. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked shocked and turned to look at me.

"Thank you very much. I don't get to hear that everyday." I told him as my fingers started tracing his tunic.

"Well, I'm glad to be one of those people that tell you that." He told me with a smile. I smiled back.

"I'm glad your one of those people too. Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked him, as my fingers unknowingly started untying his tunic. He didn't seem to notice.

"Sure, ask me anything." He told me, as I felt his hands exploring my body.

"Have you ever….umm…been with a woman before? In a certain way." I asked.

"To be honest, no. I haven't been able to meet anyone because father kept me in the castle and all the servants are men so it was either deal with it or turn gay. I decided to deal with it." He told me.

Before I knew it, I leaned in and kissed him! To my surprise, he didn't pull away or push me away. He actually kissed me back. This wasn't no ordinary kiss. It was long and passionate kiss. One I haven't had in a REALLY long time. Since we were by the bed, with his back to it, I was able to get him to lay on it, while I straddled on top of him. I took off my nighty, as he took off his tunic. Then, I leaned back and locked my lips on his. Something tells me I am going to regret this in the morning.


	13. Happily Ever after!

The Princess and the Mercenary

Enjoy this chapter everyone!

Chapter 13

***** Man, last night never should have happened. I thought we were only gonna just make out, but it went WAY too far. I opened my eyes slightly and I could see the light pouring in through the stain glass window. I looked down and I was an arm wrapped around my waist. I don't know why, but I soon smiled. For his first time, he isn't that bad. I felt his nose in the crook of my neck and I slightly giggled. I lifted up the blanket a little bit and I saw that I was naked. I blushed and put the blanket back down. I wonder if sleeping with Prince Sileve was a good idea. Last night, was a mistake. I cant tell him that though because he thinks were getting married. I carefully removed his arm and sat up in bed. I stood and wrapped a spare blanket around my body. I walked over to the window and stared out into the horizon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I heard someone behind me say. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, quite. And you own all of this land?" I asked as I turned around. Sileve was still laying in bed, with the blanket up to his torso. He smiled slightly.

"My father does. I really don't own anything yet. Not until he dies or retires from king, you know?" I turned back to the window when I heard him getting out of bed.

I heard footsteps on the boarded carpet and I giggled slightly to myself. Then, I felt Sileve wrap his arms around my waist and rest his chin on my shoulder.

"Sileve, can I ask you something?" I asked, as I felt his soft lips on my neck.

"Anything." He replied.

"Why did you pick me to be your princess?" I asked. He retrieved his head and seemed a little confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I pulled out of his arms and looked at him.

"I mean, there are so many other beautiful princesses you could have been with and you chose me. Why?" I asked again. He sighed and looked away.

"I didn't pick my princess. My father did. If I had to choose, I would have picked-" He stopped mid-sentence when he realized what he was about to say. I quickly changed into his tunic, cause I couldn't find my clothes, and looked at him suspiciously.

"Who do you want to be with, Sileve?" I asked. He continued to look away. I sighed and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Is it anyone I know? I wont be mad. I happen to be in love with someone else." I told him. He chuckled a little bit.

"Karin Crimea. That's who I love and want to be with. I met her a couple years ago and we became really good friends. I tried to get my father to pick her but he knows how Crimea and Daein are. They hate each other and that would be wrong to have the prince of Daein marry the princess of Crimea." He confessed to me. I soon jumped up, smiling like an idiot.

"I know Karin! She's my best friend." I told him.

"I wouldn't be surprised. All kingdoms have to get along with Crimea. Crimea has the biggest army in the country. We're supposed to negotiate with them." He told me, kinda upset.

"I bet Karin loves you. She is really lonely and she even spoke of you a couple times, you know?" I told him.

"The only obstacle is convincing dad that I love her instead of you. No offense, you are very beautiful, but I know you don't love me in return. I know exactly who you love." He told me, with a teasing voice.

"Wait, how and who?"

"When I hear Matha's stories about their failed plan to kidnap you, it seems only one name comes up that they think would be an obstacle. Ike Greil of the Greil Mercenaries." He told me. I blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, its true. I do love Ike, but we can never be together. I mean, he's a mercenary and I'm a princess." I told him, disappointed. He sat next to me and smiled.

"Love conquers all. If you love him, be with him. If it costs your position, I would still do it. Being a mercenary sounds exciting." He told me.

"Your right. But, the thing is, Ike doesn't know who I am. He only knows me by Emily Lana. I don't want to tell him who I am. Maybe I will when the war is over." Just then, someone knocked on my door. I got up and answered it. It was a servant.

"Good morning, Princess Lyndsay. I would just like to give you these." He gave me a white dress with white gloves. I thanked him and closed the door.

"This is very pretty. I might just keep this." I took off the tunic and quickly put on my light blue bra and panties I wore the night before. I threw the dress on and quickly put the gloves on. I went over to the mirror and made sure everything was nice and on correctly. Sileve put his tunic on and we both left the room. We got to the bottom of the steps and I saw guards everywhere. I saw King Ashnard in the back and I walked over to him.

"King Ashnard, what's going on?" I asked him.

"The mercenaries. Their here. We need to take them out. Starting with Commander Ike." He told me. I felt my heart break into a million pieces.

"What? No! No you can't do that! Please, leave Ike alone." I pleaded. He looked at me with a cold expression.

"I do not take orders from you! Either help us or begone!" I was furious.

I ran towards the front doors and barged through them. I could make out all the mercenaries, fighting against at least 10 Daein soldiers. I grabbed one of their swords and mumbled a couple ice spells and put my hand in the air. All of sudden, the air got cold and snow fell from the sky. Then, I heard the trudging and cries of wild beasts. Emerging from the forests, were Ice Wyverns, Snow serpents, deadly snowmen, Ice Beatles, and Ice Colossuses. I looked behind me and I saw Sileve and Ashnard advancing to me.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Ashnard exclaimed. I smirked at him.

"Fighting for what's right." I told him. I looked straight ahead to my Ice army. No one really noticed. I once again rose my hand in the air.

"Ego voco Suicune!" All of a sudden, there was a great roar in the distance. Out of the forest, next to the castle, sprung Suicune. Every soldier and mercenary stopped fighting and looked around. Suicune dashed over to me and I mounted her. I rose my sword in the air and looked straight ahead.

"Ice exercitu OPPUGNATIO!" Soon, my entire army charged toward Daein army. I sensed someone behind and I elbowed the person. I turned around to face Ashnard.

Don't think this is over. Your ice army will never win." He told me.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked him. Before I could do anything, a sword was plunged into his heart. I gasped and was taken aback. Who killed him? When Ashnards body hit the floor, I saw Sileve, with a bloody sword in hand.

"Sileve, why did you do that?" I asked him.

"I'm fighting for what's right." He told me. I smiled and nodded. I turned Suicune towards the crowd, and Daein was getting their asses kicked! I couldn't believe it! Once the army looked pretty much helpless and made Suicune charge toward Matha, who was bloody and bruised.

"Do you surrender, Matha? If you do, I will call this whole war off." I asked him. He only smiled and stood up straight.

"Is the king dead?" He asked, with an amused look on his face. I was a bit puzzled.

"Ummm, yes he is." He threw his sword down and started laughing.

"Thank goddess! I am glad to be free. I never wanted this war to start, but King Ashnard insisted. I hope you understand." I smiled at him.

"I understand completely, Matha. At least you will be better ruling under your new king. King Sileve." I told him. He nodded and smiled back.

"I always liked Sileve more." I giggled a little bit. I got off of Suicune and approached my ice army. They all bowed at my approach. I put my hand out and smiled.

"Fusce. Mauris perge nunc." I told them. They all rose back up and disappeared into a pile of snow. I smiled to myself, greatly pleased. I turned around to be ambushed to the ground.

"Who the- Oh, hey Mist." I said. She hugged me super tight.

"Oh man! We all thought you were a goner." She told me as we stood back up.

"Wow, you all lose hope way to easily." I told them. The rest of the mercenaries joined.

"Hey, look! She's alive and single!" Boyd sarcastically said. I punched him playfully in the arm, while the rest of the mercenaries laughed.

"Glad to see you alright, Emily." Tatania told me.

"Thanks, Tatania." I nodded at her.

She smiled at me slightly and nodded. I soon realized something. I turned toward the castle and smirked to myself.

"I'll be right back." And I started walking towards it.

I disappeared through the doors and made my way to the dungeon, where Mary-Beth was sure to be. Luckily, she was. I went to her cell and leaned against a pole. She didn't realize yet that I walked in because her back was to me.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked her. She jumped and turned around to face me.

"Why would you want me out of here? I thought you didn't care for me." She told me. I smirked and walked toward the rongs of the cell.

"Because I want you to tell Soren, Roy, and father what you did to me all those years." I sneered at her.

"Lyndsay, I'm sorry about what I did to you." She whispered.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" I yelled at her. I opened up her dungeon and grabbed her under her arm and took her out of her cell.

"You will tell them." I growled at her in her face. She nodded slowly and I let her go. We both walked up the stairs out of the dungeon. When we got to the doors that led outside I looked at her cautiously.

"Don't even think about running to anyone. I will pull you back." I told her. She nodded, shakingly. I opened the door and we both walked out. We both walked down the stony steps together in sync and the group turned around to look at us. We got to the group and only a few of them looked a little awed struck.

"In case none of you knew, this is Mary-Beth." I introduced. She was still shaking. I smiled in amusement to myself.

"Emily, you saved mom! that's wonderful!" Roy exclaimed. I snickered a little bit.

"If it was my choice, she wouldn't be alive right now." I told them. Everyone went silent. Mary-Beth just put her head down in shame.

"Why the hell did you just say that?" Soren asked, a little pissed off.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I feel like going to Simbodia." I told them, obviously amused with my self. Everyone looked at each other and then back at me. They all nodded at once.

"Awesome. So let's get going." I told them, as I started walking out of Daein, with everyone close behind.

About an hour later, we were starting to scale the Forbidden Mountain. The mountain was out only obstacle to Simbodia. By then, I was walking in the back with Mary-Beth, who hasn't said a word to me this entire trip.

"Now you're starting to act like me when I was young. Giving me the silent treatment isn't going to help you." I told her. She barely lifted her head to look at me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She whispered to me.

"Paybacks are a bitch, Mary-Beth. I just happen to be your payback."


End file.
